Camping Trip
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Second Gorillaz story. Reese and Dolly take Noodle, Katliyn, Lina, and Sumi on a camping trip. There is a gang of bandits in the woods where girls are camping at. The leader's son, Sky, falls in love with Noodle and kidnaps her.
1. Chapter 1

Camping Trip Part one:  
"Everyone ready?" Reese asked the girls. "Yep!" said Katliyn, Noodle, Sumi, and Lina answered with their backpacks on their backs. Reese, Dolly, and the girls were going on a camping trip. "So let's go!" Dolly said impatiently. "Yeah!" the girls yelled. Then the girls started heading out. "Where do you think you're going?!?" an angry voice hissed. The ladies turned to see a red-faced Murdoc. "Where does it look like we're going?!?" Dolly yelled. "Nowhere with Noodle!" Murdoc yelled back. While they were fighting, Reese and the girls escaped. Dolly caught up with them. Just when they almost got to the jeep, they had footsteps getting closer. Soon, Noodle felt Murds grab onto her arm. She tried to pull away. Finally, Dolly smacked Murdoc away from her. He fell onto the ground. The girls quickly got into the jeep. Dolly said her two cents and leapt into the jeep. The ladies drove off. Murdoc cursed at them as he watched them drive off.  
Once the ladies got the great outdoors, they set up their campsite. Reese and Dolly let the girls go on a hike before dinner. Noodle and Katliyn lead the way.  
After hours of hiking, the girls decided to rest. They chose to rest near a lake. And while they were at it, they decided to take a swim in it.  
But while the girls were swimming, two boys were spying on them from a tree. "Hey Sky! They cute!" said one boy. "Uh-huh!" said the other boy. The boys were part of a gang and decided to do some girl spying. Sky had his eyes on Noodle. "Hey she's cute!" said the other boy when he saw Noodle. "Don't eye my prize!" Sky yelled in Korean. "Gominnasi." said the other boy. "That's okay." Sky said switching to Japanese. "Want me to go get her for ya dawg?" the other asked in Japanese. "Nah Jinu, you and da boys can get the others if you want but let me deal with this honey alone. I'll have her begging for more when I'm through with her!" Sky replied in Japanese. Then he snickered.  
Later that night, the boys made their move. They crept into the campsite where the ladies were staying and went into the girls' tent. Sky went over to Noodle's sleeping bag and picked her up. While the gang was looting the tent, Sky took his prize out to a wagon he had hidden in the woods. Part Two: 


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:  
Noodle awoke to find herself in Sky's wagon the next morning. "_Where am I?_" she thought as she looked around. "You're awake." a voice said in Korean. "(Huh)?" she asked. Noodle looked and saw an Asian-looking twelve-year old boy in baggy jeans, a white t-shirt and a bandana. "How'd ya sleep?" the boy asked in Korean. The guitarist became angry. It hit her what happened. This boy kidnapped her while she was asleep. So Noodle quickly leapt out of the bed and hit him. The boy was taken-aback. Never in his life had he met a lady fighter like her. Noodle continued to fight him. The boy tried to defend himself. Finally, he grabbed an empty sake bottle and hit her in the head. Noodle passed out onto the floor. Sky dragged her back to the bed. "_If I'm going to have her, I better start now!_" he thought. So Sky pulled out a small bottle of wine colored liquid and opened it. The scent of smoky liquor flowed out. "_Here goes nothing!_" Sky thought. Then he took hold of Noodle's wrist and poured a drop of his liquid on it. Then Sky poured a drop onto his wrist and went outside.  
When Noodle awoke, she noticed a few changes. Her legs were longer, she had breasts on her chest, a full head of long black stringy hair, and other feminine curves. Noodle became angry that Sky changed her unnaturally into a sixteen-year old girl. So she got up and went outside to find him.  
She saw an attractive-looking eighteen-year old teenage Korean boy cooking breakfast when she got outside. Sky look up to see an angry Noodle. "Hey sweetie!" Sky said in Korean. Noodle started to strike him but Sky grabbed her fist. Noodle was stunned. No one had blocked her before. So she tried to hit him again. The same thing happened like the first time. Noodle tried to pull away but Sky's grip was tight. "(Let go)!" she hissed. Sky grinned and said in Korean: "Okay." Then he quickly let go. Noodle lost her balance and toppled over the moss. Sky offered to help the girl up but she slapped him. Noodle got up by herself after that.  
The whole day was hostile. When Sky tried to show Noodle affection, she'd push away from him. "_Great! This is going to be a long trip!_" Sky thought.  
Day two was got off on the wrong foot when Sky woke Noodle up by pouring lemon water down her throat. She awoke and choking and couching. Noodle was pissed out. She wanted to hurt him for trying to choke him. Sky was ready to defend himself. But Noodle didn't attack. She was too angry to do anything to him.  
The day hostilely continued until Sky asked in Japanese: "What's your problem?" Glad he asked in her native language, Noodle answered: "(I want to back to the camp!)"

"No!"

"(Why)?"

"I kidnapped you because I loves you."

"*Snort*"

"What? I haven't tried to hurt you in anyway. I love you you're a beautiful Korean…"

"(Korean)?"

"Aren't you Korean?"

"(I'm Japanese)!"

"Oh. I thought you were Korean. You're a beautiful Japanese girl."

Noodle was moved by his words. The longer she stayed with him, the more she fell in love him. Noodle even confessed her love to him and they became close. They would go on walks and look at the stars together. Noodle even made out with Sky a couple of times. But soon, Noodle became homesick.

Part three: 


	3. Chapter 3

Part three:  
When Sky saw Noodle upset, he decided to return her to the camp. So he washed her and himself back into kids in an Aquila lake and returned Noodle back to the camp.

"We well meet again Noodle-chan." he promised. Then he kissed her on the lips and left her.  
The other ladies were glad to see Noodle alive and in one piece. So they finished off trip and went back to Kong Studios. (Noiz note: They didn't tell the boys about Noodle's mishap!)

The End (For now!)  
Next Chapter


End file.
